


Community Service

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: Brimstone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel serves his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Service

Community service from hell... literally. That's what I call thisjob. I get a second chance to turn my life around, head in a betterdirection, all that positive empowering crap. But to get there, Ihave to pony up to The Powers That Be and take care of some really scummy job that no one else wants and wouldn't get done unless some schmuck (i.e., me) is given a choice between doing a job no one wants or having one's liver torn out on a daily basis by ravenous vultures. Figuratively, of course. Although what I _did_  have to choose from wasn't much more pleasant.

So I'm here. Back in the big city. Undead bounty hunter extraordinaire. I have more tattoos than Tommy Lee, the pain tolerance of a rugby player, and a steamer trunk full of guilt.

And, at the moment, I also have one other thing--a surprisingly large cock in my mouth. I swear he somehow makes the damn thing bigger every time I'm down here. Wouldn't surprise me. He just stands there with that same little smug expression on his face the whole time. I don't even think he gets off on it; I don't think he _can_. He just does it to have that new chokehold of control over me.

Chokehold. Bad choice of words, I realize, as I stifling a gagging cough. If he noticed, he gave no sign. Just kept standing there, back against the wall, one hand casually draped over my head, aloof and unconcerned. That plastered smile doesn't even break when he pulls his dick out of my mouth and jacks it off onto my face. I blink my eyes as the white globs are flung at me. When I open them again, he's gone. Like always.

Damn him. Yeah, I know. That'd be redundant.

The End


End file.
